Red
by HellsChemist
Summary: Gabriel has been held in top secret captivity by the GIW for 7 years. 7 years of experiments, test, and utter torture. And he has had enough. *First chapter isn't much just a system like set up for the story*
1. Information

GIW- TOP SECRET FILE #236

NAME: GABRIEL ALEXANDER MASTERS

ID: GH12259

AGE: 11

SEX: M

HEIGHT: 4' 10"

WEIGHT: 98lbs

MOTHER: UNKNOWN

FATHER: VLADAMIR MASTERS

STATUS: CAPTIVE

BREED: HALF HUMAN HALF GHOST

CAUSE OF POWERS: UNKNOWN

LIMIT OF POWERS: UNKNOWN

KNOWN POWERS: INTANGABILITY, INVISIBILITY, INCREASED STREGNTH , CONTROL OVER ECTO-ENERGY, ECTO-ENERGY SHEILD, INCREASED PAIN RESISTANCE, INCREASED RESISTANCE TO HEAT, FLIGHT, REGENERATIVE HEALING

NOTES: Powers first developed at age 3. Subject does not speak or resist any test. Very obedient.


	2. Chapter 1:Bad First Impressions

-In a small hallway located in one of the GIW buildings-

Two men, dressed in all white, stand in front of a door labeled 'Caution: Experiment in Progress.' They are putting protective gear on, preparing to enter the room. "Wait," a voice from overhead rings out, "this is not like the other captive ghosts. This is a human hybrid. And due to being here for the long period he has, he knows very well not to hurt anyone. Not that he's mentally capable of it anyway." the men look at each other and shrug. "So we don't need protective gear?" "Not at all." The young agent shakes his head, "I'm not risking it. That ghost can still attack. There is still a risk." the other nods in agreement. "No way in hell I'm risking my life! I've only been here for a few months." The young agents continue to suit up. Their boss, who is head of the operation, smiles upon hearing the responses. He continues watching them on camera, three security agents accompanying him. "All you have to do is draw some ghost blood from him. Nothing too serious." he watched them nod in acknowledgement. "You," he says to one of the security guards, "Come with me. I need your help with some files. You two, watch the cameras. If anything happens, I want to know." He leaves the office. "Yes sir!" the two security men replied. One man leaned into a microphone and pressed a button. "We'll be watching. If anything should happen, we'll know." They watch the two men nod. After a few more moments of making sure they are fully protected, the two men enter the room. 

In the center of the white room, sitting cross-legged with his body in a standard meditation pose, the white-haired boy remained. He is meditating, something he only recently began doing. With his eyes closed, the boy looked almost at peace. The door opens and the boy's expression changes. His peaceful composure begins shaking, his smile fading. But he does not move. The two men wait for him to break his form. After a few long moments, he opens his eyes, rests his hands on the floor beside him, and glances at the men. They move closer, "Alright, Gabriel, we need you to change to your ghost form so we ca-" "You two look new." The security guards look at each other. "Did he just..." one began. "I think he did." They share a confused look and continue to monitor the screens. "Why yes. Yes we are." "What are your names?" the boy asks. "Well, I'm Agent C and this is Agent P." Gabriel smirks, "Well, C, I hope you enjoy working here." P interrupts, "Just change into your ghost side so we can get a blood sample." Gabriel's expression changes from nonchalant to irritate. He slowly cocks his head a little, looking at Agent P. "Why the protective suits? The old ones never wore them." "That's why they were moved to another case. You are extremely dangerous." Agent P steps close again and grabs Gabriel's arm, "Now, change!" Gabriel looks surprised, a little scared even then, angry. Three cameras watched over that room, catching all angles possible. Three cameras that lost video feed right after the new agent grabbed his arm. "What the?" one of the security guards growled. But the audio from the blacked out screens stopped him. High pitched whirling sounds were heard from the two agent's ecto-guns charging up, preparing to fire. "Stand down!" Agent C yells. A moment later Agent C yells again. "I said stand down!" the guns discharged, immediately followed by the weapons charging up again. "What? How did he do that?" Agent C yelled. Agent P sounded more terrified, "What are you doing?! Back away!" the weapons discharged again. The two security guards waited for the whirling sound but instead, three screams of pain and fear filled the room. One of the security guards begins to mess with some wires, unable to hear anything past the screams from the audio. The initial screams faded to one louder and more horrific scream. By now the two guards have given up. Unable to bring the video back, they continue to listen. The screaming stopped abruptly. Then, the first silence in five minutes came over the audio. The guards looked at each other again, no longer concerned. One smiles, "I guess they got him." "Heh, I can't wait to hear the details about how-" "Shhh! Do you hear that?" The sound was strange, like someone walking across wet carpet and... stepping on sticks? The two guards stand up, one going to the phone while the other tries to bring the video back again. "Sir, there is a problem in GH122... Gabriel's room! The video feed is gone but the audio is still on. Yes sir. Well, we heard some screaming but then nothing. Now we hear what sounds like bones breaking. Yes sir. We are trying... Wait! The video's back! But the color is off. It's showing everything… as… red." the man slowly puts the phone down as he realizes the problem; "Oh my god..." both look at the cameras in awe. The room is covered in red. But one thing with red stained hair walked out of the room, his hands in his pockets. The security guards change the viewing screens to the hall cameras. Two other agents come running from one end yelling "freeze!" at the now black and red haired boy. He looks at the agents then at the cameras. The last thing the guards see is Gabriel smirk before the cameras black out. Again, they hear the guns charge and fire. "What?!" "How did he do that?" "Forget that! Where did he-" The agent was cut off by his own screaming. "OH MY GOD!" the other yells. The guards saw on another camera from a different hall, the door to the hall in question close. In the window they saw the agent banging on the door screaming, "Stay away! No! Let me out!" They watched him bang on the door, attempting to break the glass. He screamed again as his head slammed into the glass. They watched his head get pulled back and smashed into the window again. Then, nothing. The cameras to the hallway came back on. One agent spread out all over the hall. The other left in front of the door.

"You alert others. I'll get on the line with the boss again." he nods and calls for agents to investigate Gabriel's room. The other talking to the boss about the new developments. Within minutes several GIW agents gathered in Gabriel's bloodied room. "Well, what do you see?" he asks the men in the room. "Umm sir, you are not gonna believe it if I told you." They walked in further, staring in horror at the mess all over the room. Suddenly, the screen flickers and Gabriel stands in the middle staring at the camera with a very evil look on his face. The guard looks at the other two but they showed the same nerve racking image. But in all three there was only one Gabriel. Yet he faced all three cameras. The image lasted a second, and then it was gone. Back to normal. Both guards watched the screens carefully. Only hearing the door open behind them. "Oh good, sir, you are finally here! I think the boy is back in his room but" "I'm not back in my room. I'm never going back to that room." the two men looked at each other scared then, to the small boy behind them. "I mean, I would stay but I'm just sick of the same shit. Day in, day out. I do something. You guys do a couple test, we do more things." He shrugs with a goofy smile, "Ha ha! Bye." he holds his hand up and a dark red blast leaves his hand, hitting both of the GIW guards. They fall but are not dead Mostly, they are startled but they are also hurt. "What is that?" One of the guards ask, barely able to speak. Gabriel smiles, his eyes lighting up with excitement about his new found power. "Hah! Isn't it great? It's like ecto-energy but better. More destructive." "Is that how you killed the others?" the other agent asked. Gabriel quits smiling, looking down at the wounded guard. "No." He looks down at his hand and smirks. "I killed them with my hands. But don't worry. It doesn't hurt anymore after I disconnect your spine." The door closes behind him and locks. The only thing heard after that is the screams of pain and terror followed by the smashing of monitors. Other GIW agents gather outside the door, banging on it, trying to break in. By the time they finally do, Gabriel is long gone.


	3. Updated Information

**Okay! So after this little card, the story is gonna change tone for awhile. The story will fast forward 2 years (maybe.) I say maybe because I don't really know if I wanna skip the details or just do a chapter on what happens with Gabriel after he runs away. Anyway! Yes He is Vlad's son. No, that isn't really important but Vlad will be referenced as his dad soo... It's good to know. Danny will be coming into the story after the two year time skip. BTW Danny is 13 maybe 14 at this point. He doesn't have his powers yet. (Not that it matters because Danny comes in to the story after phantom planet happens.) Well! Gimmie some reviews! I wanna know what you guys think so far!**

GIW- TOP SECRET FILE #236

NAME: GABRIEL ALEXANDER MASTERS

ID: GH12259

AGE: 11

SEX: M

HEIGHT: 4' 10"

WEIGHT: 98lbs

MOTHER: UNKNOWN

FATHER: VLADAMIR MASTERS

STATUS: ESCAPEE

BREED: HALF HUMAN HALF UNKNOWN

CAUSE OF POWERS: UNKNOWN

LIMIT OF POWERS: UNKNOWN

KNOWN POWERS: INTANGABILITY, INVISIBILITY, INCREASED STREGNTH , CONTROL OVER ECTO-ENERGY, ECTO-ENERGY SHEILD, INCREASED PAIN RESISTANCE, INCREASED RESISTANCE TO HEAT, FLIGHT, REGENERATIVE HEALING, TELEPORTATION

NOTES: Powers first developed at age 3. Subject does not speak or resist any test. Very obedient.

UPDATE: Subject is extremely dangerous and capable of murder. Has vast knowledge of ecto-weponary, and security details. Also has the ability to steal.

WANTED:DEAD OR ALIVE

FOR: SIX COUNTS OF MURDER, TWO COUNTS OF ARSON

AND FOR STEALING A GOVERNMENT OWNED MOTORCYCLE


End file.
